Shades of Gray
by Celestial Star
Summary: This one is sad.. Sakura remembers something that Syaoran did to her a year before, then gets Kero to use three cards on her.
1. The Day You Went Away

**The Day You Went Away**  
_-*-_  
By: Cele_st_i_a_l _Sta_r  
*-_-*  


  
I hear it. Rain. It still has a soothing effect on me. No, this isn't my fault, I didn't use the cards. After today, they will be in safe hands.   
  
I finger my pendant as I finish the letter to Tomoyo, my best friend. I know I won't remember the past two and a half years right. It's for everyone's good.   
  
I choke back a sob. That's all I have been able to do for the past year. I sign my name with the signature wings. A lone tear falls. This is my last time being able to do that.   
  
I pull out another sheet of paper, and address it how it should be. This letter isn't formal, but it is important.   
  
I get to the "dear" part, but then stop. Flashbacks spring back into my mind, a memory I have tried to block from myself.   
  
*scene change*  
*a year ago*   
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something," Syaoran said, nervously looking at the ground.   
  
"You can tell me anything," I reply, reaching out to touch his shoulder. We were in his apartment, just barley inside the door.   
  
He looked up. I gasped at what I saw. Tears. "I have to go back to Hong Kong, Sakura."   
  
Those words stabbed my heart. I felt a lump grow in my throat as I managed to squeak, "When?"   
  
He looked down again, and I knew the answer. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Since last night."   
  
I took as much air in as I could. My one true love, my life, was leaving me. "What time?"   
  
"One o'clock," he lied. I knew he was. He looked up again. God, I will never forget the way he looked then. "Sakura, it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to wait for me. I may not be able to come back this time."   
  
My whole world seemed to crumble as I fell to the ground, the lump in my throat growing bigger. He sat down beside me, and put his arm around me as I loose control. Sure, I know what he was saying, and I know he didn't mean to hurt me, but he did. I cried into his shoulder as he rocked me back in forth, trying to hold in his on sobs. Suddenly, I jumped up and ran. He didn't follow.   
  
*scene change, back to before*   
  
I guess that's what hurt me most, him not following. Since then, I cry myself to sleep every night, only to relive that same nightmare of that flashback.   
  
Kero walks over to me, across the desk, and asks, "Sakura? Are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
I reply, "Yes, I am sure. Kero, I can't live with this pain anymore." I pick up the pen I had dropped during the flashback. and wrote, "Dear Syaoran."   
  
"It's.. well, I know how you feel. I don't want to loose you."   
  
"I know, but I won't be completely gone." I finish the usual "Hi!" and, "How's life?" bit that I normally do, then skip down to another line,   
  
'I don't know how you'll react to this. Please don't call me, because I won't remember you.'   
  
'I still don't know what happened that day. I don't want to. Remember that even though it's been a full year since then, I can't let go. I still love you.'   
  
I go on to tell him the plan and explanation on why I have to do what I will be doing in a few moments. I then close, asking him to take care of the cards and Kero. I fold the paper and put it in an envelope, then into a box. In the box was the book of the cards, and a small package, a new card. The Restore. I made that card some time ago. I turn to Kero, activate my key and called out three cards, the Sleep, the Erase, and te Create. They took their true forms, except the create, which took a human form. "Please, follow the instructions that Kero gives you," I said, standing and walking to open the door.   
  
Outside is Eriol about to knock. I give him a weak smile and motion for him to come in. He wanted to be here. I nodded to Kero, then laid down on my bed.   
  
"Sleep, use your power to make Sakura sleep," he said as I look into Eriol's eyes.   
  
*Eriol's POV*   
  
She's brave. I can't believe that she's going through with this, but it's her life.   
  
I lock eyes with hers and I see fear in them. I reach out for her had, but she's already under the spell. I'm going to miss her.   
  
Kero returned Sleep, and asked Erase to erase her memory from the past two and a half years. Sleep floated to me as Erase did it's job. It changed back without Kero's prompt. It too floated over to me as Kero asked the Create card to give her a new memory. It did, then changed back and fell to the ground. I picked it up and placed all three in the book.   
  
The key floated from it's place on Sakura's necklace and dropped into the box itself. I replace the lid and picked it up, along with the letter for Tomoyo. Then I noticed another box, a small one. It was wrapped in brown paper and had 'Tomoyo' written on the top. I pick that one up too, then walk out the door, giving Kero a chance to say good-bye, Touya was standing outside, looking worried.   
  
"She'll be OK. She'll remember you, just not Syaoran, Kero, the cards, or me." He nods in response and helps me carry the boxes downstairs. Moments later, Kero lands on my shoulder.   
  
I bend down and open my backpack and put Syaoran's box in there. Kero floated inside too. I zipped it and stood, getting the other stuff from Touya, then walked out of the house and to Tomoyo's.   
  
I don't know how long it took me to walk there. The rain had stopped some time ago, so I was grateful for that.   
  
She opens the door when I'm halfway up the steps, and turns to me. She started to cry. I gathered her into a hug until she calmed down.   
  
We stood there for almost five minutes until I was able to give her the letter and the box. I feel bad for her. She knew Sakura for a lifetime, as where I have for only around two years. I give her a hug and kiss bye, and left. I know I'm coming back.   
  
The rest of the day was spent on an airplane to Hong Kong. This will not be good.   
  
  
*Fin  
  
  
AN: FYI: I'm in a depressed mood right now, can't ya tell? This is a semi-songfic, one that is counted in pt. 2, Our Song. This fic was long for me (_a good 5 & 1/2 pages written, by hand, on college ruled paper, in cursive_), but it was worth it. I nearly cried when I was writing this. Yea yea, I'm the sensitive one of my group of peeps.   
  
I am currently halfway through the second part, and it should be up sometime tonight. The next chapter shows my love of Sailor Moon mixed in with S+S, even though it doesn't seem like it until the end, but I'm talking too much.  
  
Please review. I know that you liked my other story more than any of my other, and I thank all of the reviewers (_at this time, there are 20.. Thanks!!_)  
  
Also, this is a trilogy. The third part has a plot already formed in my head, as does the second. Until I get those finished, you probably won't hear from me.  
  
I am still working on the ones that I have been for the longest, along with my personal website, Glass Angel. Be prepared for a link there soon! All I need is a host.  
  
So, until I finish typing the rest of this series, please check out some other people's fanfiction. Thanks!   
  
  


_~Celes   
  
The Day You Went Away  
(lyrics)  
Written & Performed by: M2M  
Album: Shades of Purple  
Rating by author: 9.7 out of a 10.0  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time   
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do   
  
Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away   
  
I remember date and time  
September twenty second  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces   
  
And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know   
  
Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away   
  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
_


	2. Our Song

**Our Song**  
_-*-_  
By: Celestial Star  
*-_-*  
  


*three years later*  
*Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo are all 25 now. Since Sakura has had her memory erased, she, Tomoyo, and Eriol have swapped Fridays to have a small coed sleep over.*  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey you two love birds! Don't you know what today is?" Sakura shouted, running towards the couple.  
  
Both stopped. Tomoyo turned around and replied, "Yes! We have to get our stuff."  
  
"Before you ask," Eriol said, turning around also, "it's in my locker."  
  
"Oh, OK!" Sakura stopped running as a teacher turned the corner. "What are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"You know, the thing we always do," Eriol replied.  
  
"Other than that. I mean, what other things?"  
  
"Movies!" Tomoyo squealed as they started down the hall again.  
*  
Twenty minutes and five pointless conversations later, they reached Sakura's house. Touya was there, leaving for work.  
  
"Hey guys! I made you some snacks. They're on the counter. Sakura, dad will be home by seven," Touya said, starting his motorcycle. "I'll be home around nine thirty!"  
  
"Ja!" the trip exclaimed as he drove out of sight.  
  
"Shall we?" Sakura asked, her mind on sweets.  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo exclaimed, throwing a victory sign.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo," Eriol said softly, his eyes trying to hide laughter.  
  
"Oh yea," they both said.  
*  
"Are you sure here? Why not in the living room again? Last time was so cool!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Eriol said where ever I felt more comfortable. Besides, I thought you liked my room!" Sakura replied. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, Tomoyo on the floor, and Eriol getting her desk chair. "Why do we do this, anyway?"  
  
Eriol put the chair in front of her and sat down. "To check up on you."  
  
"What about Tomoyo?"  
  
"I check her Saturdays."  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Does he?"  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo replied. "Besides, I thought you like this!" Tomoyo mocked Sakura, who stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Girls, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat." The girls looked to the ground. "Sakura, remember..."  
  
"Think of nothing but let the images flow." She looked up at him. "I'm not a blond."  
  
"All right then. Ready?"  
  
"Yes," She closed her eyes as he lifted his right hand and tapped her forehead with two fingers. He Tapped again, but let them stay there, and a blue light surrounded them.  
  
Tomoyo gasped. They had never gotten this strong of a connection before. As quickly as it had started, it flashed away and Sakura came out of her reverie. Eriol dropped his hand and all three got up.  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to Eriol for a moment. We'll be down in a few, k?" Tomoyo said, getting a nod from her friend, who was already halfway out the door.  
  
"What do you need to say?" Eriol asked, a speck of fear in his eyes.  
  
"You made a full connection. Even I saw it," she replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's starting to remember."  
  
"You mean, it didn't work?"  
  
"I don't know what was her full plan. I'll have to call Syaoran as soon as possible."  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the bed. "But I thought it would be awhile before it was time for that."  
  
"Maybe her soul decided it was time. I believe there might be a question about a guy tonight, but I'm not sure. It was sort of in the back of her head."  
*  
"What were you two doing?" Sakura asked, picking up a cookie as the two walked into the room.  
  
"Nothing. What did you see this time?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A tower. And you, and some weird stuffed animal thing, and some boy," Sakura replied. "Eriol, do you know what it could be?"  
  
"I have a theory, but I need to make a phone call. It's long distance, but I have my card. Could I use yours?" Eriol replied.  
  
"Sure. You know where it is." Eriol left. "Tomoyo, you know what it ment, right?"  
  
Tomoyo got a pained look on her face and replied, "I'd rather not talk about it now. Maybe later?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. Who is he calling?"  
  
"A friend that he wants you to meet, although I don't think he'll come."  
*  
"Syaoran, it's Eriol."  
  
"What's up? I haven't talked to you in what, three years?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's time. That's all I can say. How soon can you be here?"  
  
"Whoa, wait. It's time for what?"  
  
"You might loose her." Eriol heard the phone drop and then a door close. He smiled, then hung up and left the hallway.  
  
*later that night*  
  
The trio were in Sakura's room, laying on sleeping bags on the floor. They had decided to ditch the movies for a while, at least waiting until Touya and Sakura's dad had gone to bed.  
  
Sakura sighed. She could think of nothing else to do but to sleep, except, "What does your friend look like, Eriol? Tomoyo told me he was the one you were calling."  
  
"Chestnut hair, brown eyes, and maybe an inch taller than you. At least he was the last time I saw him."  
  
"So that would make him about as tall as you, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I going to get to meet him?"  
  
"I believe that it is quite possible."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Can't tall you. It'll ruin the surprised."  
  
"You are so mean!"  
  
"Guys, no need to start a fight," Tomoyo said, knowing where that last comment would get Sakura.  
  
"But I want to know!" Sakura replied, giving a pout.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling that he'll be here by tomorrow," Eriol replied. "I told him that I had a really cute friend that was available.  
  
"Now, why would you say something like that, eh?" Tomoyo asked, poking him in the ribs, which was replied by a simple and playful 'ow,' laughing at the small joke.  
  
Sakura sighed as she laid her head down on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey guys? What do you think about Eian?"  
  
All laughter stopped. "Eian? Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked, worried that Eriol's prediction to Syaoran would be true. She hadn't ment to eavesdrop, but it had happened.  
  
"You know," Sakura trailed off, a light blush on her cheeks. "He asked me out, and I said I'd have to answer that later. So, what do you think of him?"  
  
"Does he consider himself worthy of our Sakura-chan?" Eriol mocked Tomoyo from the time before the incident. "I mean, do you think he is worthy?"  
  
"Oh yes, really worthy. He's cute, and sweet, and all that kawaii stuff!" Sakura replied, the blush deepening. "Besides, I can't stay single forever."  
  
"She has a point there. I have one regret," Tomoyo said. "My little Sakura is growing up!" Sakura grabbed her pillow from under her head and threw it towards Tomoyo, getting a small sigh from Eriol.  
  
'Girls,' he thought, shaking his head.  
*  
_'Dear Diary,  
Eriol did the test thingie on me again, and I thought I'd write down what I saw. This time, I saw a guy, dressed in some weird clothes, as was I, and this little floating, stuffed-toy looking thing. There is these weird looking cards floating down all around us. I said to the boy, 'Syaoran I'm scared,' then I was pulled back since the test was over.  
On another note and I'm sorry for switching so quickly, Eian finally asked me out! I just asked the guys about him a few minutes ago, and they didn't give me a clear answer. Those two are already asleep, cuddled next to one another. Gods, it makes me feel left out since I don't have a boyfriend yet. I'm calling Eian tomorrow.  
  
Yours,  
Sakura'  
_  
Sakura sighed as she closed her diary and hid it under the mattress of her bed. Hey, last time she forgot to do it, a very annoyed brother tried to kill her current crush. She laid back down in her sleeping bag, curled up, then went to sleep.  
*  
Tomoyo opened her eyes to find that the sun was shining directly into the window, meaning that it was about nine in the morning. She tried to sit up, but was stopped when she felt Eriol hug her tighter. She giggled, and turned around so that she was facing him. She wondered how she had gotten into that position in the first place.  
  
"Morning!" An all-to-chery voice said. Tomoyo looked up and into the eyes of her best friend.  
  
"Hey, how'd you sleep?" She asked.  
  
"Except for that dream, all right. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine. What dream?"  
  
"Oi, is it morning already?" Eriol said, imitating the crocodile hunter.  
  
"It is, love." Tomoyo giggled again as she gave him a soft good-morning kiss.  
  
"OK you two, no PDA in here, k? You don't want Touya to show up," Sakura said, half-laughing.  
  
"Sorry," the two said in unison.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about Eian?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I called him and said I made a decision." Two pairs of eyes stared at her, trying to force the answer out. Sakura sighed. "I said yes."  
  
'Oh no,' Tomoyo said. 'What if Syaoran arrives today?' "That's great Sakura! Now you can go on dates!"  
  
"And do all the fun stuff us 'love birds' do!" Eriol put in.  
  
"Hey, we've only started going out. Besides, you two act as if you are engaged." Sakura ducked as two pillows flew at her head. "Sorry, sorry. I need to go get some things at the store. You two can do what ever you want. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"All right," Tomoyo replied. "But only if you bring us some chocolate!"  
  
Sakura walked out the door. "I will!"  
*thirty minutes later*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had decided to get some more sleep, that is, until the door bell kept them from doing so. Eriol growled and went to answer it, knowing that Sakura's brother and father would be out.  
  
Opening the door, he was shocked to see Syaoran, holding the box with Kero flying near his shoulder. "I got here as fast as I could," he simply said. "Has she told you anything?"  
  
Tomoyo walked down the stairs. "Gomen, Syaoran. Not much. I think you'd better talk to her when she gets home, though. I think that you may be suppressed."  
  
"She's starting to remember," Eriol said, his eyes downcast.  
  
"How? I thought it was to last for more than just three years!" Kero said, nearly falling out of the air.  
  
"Kero-Chan! It's been forever!" Tomoyo yelled, reaching out to give the animal a hug.  
  
"Syaoran, come on in. Sakura will be home in a few moments. She just went to the store not thirty minutes ago." Eriol looked up.  
  
"I haven't lost her, have I?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo stole a glance at Eriol. "That depends on how you would like to put it," She said, still hugging Kero.  
  
"Does she love another?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Does who love who?" Sakura asked, holding what seemed to be a really heavy bag of stuff for the guests. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. This is my house, and I believe you've already met Tomoyo and Eriol."  
  
"Want me to take those for you? They look heavy," Eriol asked.  
  
"Nab, they're all right. Come on in, umm."  
  
"Li. Syaoran Li." Sakura froze. Tomoyo noticed and ran to help her, Kero acting like a stuffed animal.  
  
"Sakura, let's get you inside. You look as though you've seen a ghost," She said, barley getting a small movement from her friend.  
*  
  
"Tomoyo, he was in my dream last night! I'm sure of it!" Sakura exclaimed, stamping her foot. "I even said his name then! I don't want my dreams to come true!"  
  
"What exactly have you been dreaming about, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, a little worried. She glanced towards the hallway where Eriol was keeping Syrian while Tomoyo calmed Sakura down.  
  
"That I had to give something that was really important to me up for my friends. I know it's selfish, but still. Tomoyo, I'm so confused!" Sakura sat down in a chair. "The worst thing is that they all seemed so real, like they were memories of some sort. But that man out there, I feel as if I've known him my whole life instead of just two minutes! What do I say? How do I act? I've never had to go through this!"  
  
"First off, do you think it's important?"  
  
Sakura thought a moment. "Yes,"  
  
"Second off, do you still like Eian?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Just checking. Look, I'm not an expert, but maybe." Eriol walks into the room.  
  
"Sakura? Are you OK?" he asks, noticing that she's sitting down.  
  
"Yea, just thinking about things. I hope I'm not being a bother to you, since I am your host for today." She stood up. "Now, time for some breakfast!"  
*a week later*  
(_sorry for skipping a whole week, but it was needed in order to keep this chapter a one-part thingie, k)?  
_*autmn ball*  
"Sakura, if you don't hurry up and get down here, we're all going to be late!" Tomoyo exclaimed, throwing a worried glance up the stair case. This was her week to host the sleep-over, and since it was the night of the ball, they decided to get ready there, then make their way to their school.  
  
"You guys go ahead! I'll catch up!" Sakura replied, looking in a mirror.  
  
"You sure?" She heard Eriol call out.  
  
"Yes, Now you better not miss the first dance!" She heard a door open and close, then let out a sigh. 'Syaoran, why do I feel as if I've known you for my whole life instead of a week?' She thought, smoothing out her dress. 'And why did Tomoyo come up with the idea of me going as Princess Serenity from Sailor Moon? I'll never understand that girl.'  
  
She prepared to leave, then remembered that they had also asked that they wear a mask so it could double as a masquerade, then headed off.  
*  
Syaoran was busy getting his cape on. Finally satisfied on how it looked, he grabbed his top hat, mask, and cane, and took the short-cut through the park.  
  
'I can't do this anymore. I knew she wouldn't remember me, but that look she gave me,' he thought, remembering her first appearance, 'that scared me. Kami-sama, if we are ment to be together, then just give me a sign!' Looking at his watch, he started to run, not wanting to be late.  
*  
'Ugh, why did I have to come this way?' Sakura thought, walking under the cherry trees. 'It reminds me of something..' Before she could finish her thought, she heard a cracking noise, then felt the wind pick her off the ground.  
  
Screaming, she shut her eyes until she felt something solid under her and a pair of strong arms around her. She heard a crash, and, opening her eyes, saw an old tree that had fallen right where she was before, only now she was up on a wall. She gasped, and turned around in the arms to get a look at who it was.  
  
"You OK?" The guy asked, his eyes full of worry.  
  
"I am now.. uh.. Thanks!" She said, looking for a way down.  
  
"We better get going. The ball has already started." She felt the arms fall to her waist as she was lifted into the air again, only to touch the ground faster than her getting up on the wall.  
*  
"Where are they?" Eriol asked, standing at the door. They had danced the first three dances, and still there was no sign of Sakura or Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're running a little late?" Tomoyo replied. She looked out the door. "Here they are!" She exclaimed, throwing the door open as far as it could go for the pair.  
  
"Where have you been?" Eriol asked in a joking tone. "Tomoyo and I have danced the first three songs, and you missed it!"   
  
"You mean the two future bride and groom actually danced?" Sakura laughed. "And I didn't have my video camera."  
  
"Sakura, we need to go fix that dress! What happened?" Tomoyo asked, grabbing hold of her friend's arm and pulling her towards the bathroom.  
  
"In a minute!" Sakura said in vain as the door closed.  
  
"So, Syaoran, why are you guys late?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Trouble by an old tree. Need I say more?" He walked over to a chair. "I've got to get rid of this annoying cape and top-hat!"  
  
Eriol laughed. "Fine then. You don't have to really tell me. Do you want to know what's been on Sakura's mind this past week or so?"  
  
Syaoran stopped halfway of dumping his cape. "No," he replied. "I know what she's been thinking. 'How is Eian going to like my ball gown?'"  
  
Eriol stopped laughing. "You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"As much as you love Tomoyo."  
  
"Who says I love her?"  
  
"Well, if that little 'gift' I helped you pick out isn't an indication, then how you're acting around her is."  
  
The girls showed back up then, Sakura's dress fixed and all. Syaoran finally got a full glance at her.  
  
"Sakura, want to dance?" A tall, blond-haired man asked, holding a hand out to lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Of course," she replied, accepting it. The two walked away, leaving the trio alone.  
  
"I swear, if he hurts her.." Syaoran said, his face turning red.  
  
"We know, Syaoran," Tomoyo said. "Besides, let her have one night of fun."  
  
Syaoran left to get some punch. "It's going to be over with tonight," Eriol said, looking towards Sakura.  
  
"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Eian told me."  
*  
The slow song ended, and another one started, one with an upbeat tempo. "I need to talk to Tomoyo," Sakura said, looking Eian in the eyes.  
  
"Can't. She's up on stage," he replied, pointing. Sakura followed his finger, then let out a scream.  
  
"Go Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo took the microphone in her hand and said, "This song is for my friends! It's I Will Survive by Cake!"  
  
The first part of the song started, and Tomoyo sang:  
  
"_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
I kept thinking I could never live without you  
By my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Just thinking how you've done me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you  
Here without that look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid look  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me  
Well now go,  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I,  
I will survive  
Yeah  
As Long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive,  
I will survive  
Yeah, yeah_"  
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something," Eian said, getting her attention by putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I've got to break it off," he replied, dropping his hand and looking down.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, stepping back.  
  
"My father got transferred to another country. Besides," he looked back up at her. "I can tell you love someone else."   
  
"Sakura couldn't say anything. She just ran towards the door. 'I'm sorry Sakura. I love you,' Eian thought.  
*  
Syaoran saw Sakura run past him as Tomoyo started the next verse. He dropped everything he was doing and ran after her.  
  
"_It took all the strength I had  
Just not to fall apart  
I'm trying hard to mend the pieces  
Of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry,  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me  
With somebody new  
I'm not that stupid little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you thought you'd just drop by  
And you expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone whose lovin' me  
Well now go,  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around  
Now, you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumple?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I,  
I will survive  
Yeah  
As long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll be alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive,  
I will survive  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh no_"  
  
"Sakura! Wait! What's wrong?" he called after her, trying to catch up.  
  
"It's nothing!" She shouted back, running a little faster.  
  
"If it wasn't nothing, then why won't you stop running and tell me what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, noticing where they were headed. They had just passed the park's entrance. "Sakura, please! Talk to me!"  
  
Sakura stopped and turned around. "Why do you want to know?" She whispered as he finally caught up to her.  
  
"Because you're one of my friends," he replied, taking her hand and guiding her to the swing set. 'Funny she should end up here.'  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat down. "It was Eian. He broke everything off with me," she said, looking down. "I thought I was being a good girlfriend. I never looked at guys in that way, never thought about cheating on him.. What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong," Syaoran replied. Sakura's key that he had been wearing since she had sent it to him a year ago started to shine.  
  
"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why did he break it off? I know his dad isn't being transferred because he can't!" She started to cry.  
  
The pendant grew into the staff.   
  
"Sakura, if you could choose this life from another filled with magic, which would you choose?" Syaoran asked, staring at the staff.  
  
"Depends on who would be there. Why?" Sakura looked up and saw the staff.  
  
"Because it could change in an instant," Syaoran replied, gripping the staff.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Syaoran Li of the Li clan of Hong Kong." He took out a card. "And you are the card mistress of the Sakura Cards."  
  
"I can't be!" Sakura stood up and started backing away. "I can't control magic! I've tried!"  
  
"You did control magic, and you did recently. Shield, release!" A shield formed around the pair as he took out another card.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she tried to get out.  
  
"Doing what a love told me to do a year ago today." He held out the card and the wand towards her. "Restore! release!"  
  
Sakura screamed as she felt the magic around her. She ran towards the shield, this time making it through.  
  
"Kami, what have I done?" Syaoran asked into the night, staring up at the sky.  
  
"You did what needed to be done." Syaoran turned around and saw Eriol. "It was time."  
  
"But she had a new life," he replied, the staff turning back into the key.  
  
Eriol looked towards where Sakura had ran. "Now all we can do is wait and see if she was ready."  
  
*Fin  
  
AN: I tried to keep this one short, really I did. It's also rushed, isn't it?  
  
So, another night, another story that's been told. Wonder what's up for next time?  
  
Sakura remembers and we find out what happened in Hong Kong.  
  
'Till then!  
  


_~Celes  
  
Artist: M2M   
Album: Shades Of Purple   
Title: Our Song   
  
  
I'm lying in my bed, all alone  
Called you once again, no one is home  
It's raining outside, on Saturday night  
Turning out the light, again I tried  
  
My friends say I'm too good, too good for you  
And maybe that is true, well I don't care  
What do they all know, they got it all wrong  
This is so unfair, they're playing our song  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
Something's going on, what is wrong  
I want you to be here, why won't you come  
And spend some time with me, can't you see  
Have we come undone  
Is this the end of our song  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
BRIDGE  
How do I deal  
With how I feel  
How to reveal  
Oooh... what is real love  
As another day fades away  
So I say  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb  
_


	3. Everything You Do

**Everything You Do**  
_-*-_  
by: Celestial Star  
*-_-*  
  


*_dream scape_*  
Darkness. Deep breaths. Loneliness. Running footsteps.  
  
_'Chestnut hair, brown eyes, and maybe an inch taller than you. At least he was the last time I saw him.'  
  
'So that would make him about as tall as you, right?'_  
  
The footsteps grow faster.  
_  
'I've got to break it off.'_  
  
Quiet sobs fill the air.  
  
_'Sakura, if you could choose this life from another filled with magic, which would you choose?'  
_  
She dropped to her hands and knees. "If it means living with this pain, I'd rather not." She kept staring at the ground, her tears coming faster, falling all the way to the ground.  
  
_'it could change in an instant..'  
_  
"Why?"  
  
_'You are the card mistress..'_  
  
A light from above her head caught her attention as she looked up.  
  
_'I have to go back to Hong Kong, Sakura.'  
_  
She stood up and watched the light fade into the moon behind the tower.  
  
_'It wouldn't be fair..'_  
  
A boy appeared in front of he, reaching a hand out to her.  
  
_'I love you..'_  
*_Sakura's room_*  
  
Sakura bolted up from her bed in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock and got up to get dressed.  
  
'What was that dream?'  
*  
"I'm going out!" She ran out the door before her dad could ask questions, heading for Tomoyo's.  
  
Eriol had been walking down the street, heading for the park, when he saw Sakura turn around the corner. "Hey Sakura! Wait up!" He yelled, starting to run.  
  
Sakura stopped. "Why is everyone doing that?" She turned around just as Eriol turned the corner. "How may I help you?" She flashed him a smile.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park. Wanna?" He gave her a smile in return.  
  
"Sure!" She brightened. "I need to talk to you about my dream I had last night, along with these weird flashes."  
  
They started to walk slowly, Sakura spilling out everything. They walked to the Penguin slide and sat in the swings.  
  
"All of these seem so real, like they are true memories. They couldn't be, could they?" She asked, looking over at him.  
  
Eriol pulled out a cell phone, a blue one, that Tomoyo had given him the night before. "I need to call Tomoyo." He pressed the button to speed-dial their friend.  
*  
Syaoran was out grocery shopping when his cell phone went off. Dropping everything he had in his hand, he got it out of his pocket and glared at it before answering it.  
  
"Syaoran! She remembers!" Shouted a voice from the other side.  
  
"She does?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Now get over to the slide in the next few moments, or she's going to kick your butt!"  
  
Syaoran flinched. "Tomoyo, what's going to stop her from doing otherwise?"  
  
"Not Kero!"  
  
"I'll be there in two seconds, all right?"  
*  
"First off, Tomoyo, how did you keep this from me for three years?" Sakura asked, pointing to her friend.  
  
"Eriol," Tomoyo replied, glancing behind her. Spotting Syaoran, she said, "Good, you're here."  
  
"Well, I was on the other side of the park," he replied, sitting down in an empty swing.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere for a while," Eriol said, appearing behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Next, I want to know where Kero is," Sakura continued.  
  
"He stayed at home. I wouldn't let him come to the grocery store. There's too much sugar there," Syaoran replied as everyone busted out into laughter.  
  
"Third, what happened in Hong Kong when you," Sakura pointed to Eriol, "gave him the box?"  
  
"He nearly killed me, that's what," Eriol said. "I swear, I didn't see what was wrong, I mean, I hand-delivered the letter, what else could he have wanted?"  
  
"How about a warning so I could stop you from doing something like that?" Syaoran pouted. "Meling didn't like having Kero over, while I didn't mind."  
  
"Sure you did. You could barely stop calling him the and I quote, 'Stuffed Animal.' Besides, if we gave you a warning, then you'd have done something drastic that you would have regretted."  
  
"Wait, I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't think I want to," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Stuffed animal?" Sakura asked. "I thought that would have went away after the year that you had already been gone. Do you still call him that?"  
  
"Sometimes, when I call him a pig for eating so many cakes and cookies," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Is that enough info for you, Sakura?" Eriol asked, stepping back into the shade of the trees.  
  
"I guess so," she replied.  
  
"I have a question," Tomoyo said. "How was Syaoran able to use the cards? I thought that only Sakura would be able to use them."  
  
"Well, that was big on my part. I guess that while we were still going out, the trust that I had for him allowed the cards to trust too," Sakura replied.  
  
"I'm surprised that the key would even transform. After that breakup, even I couldn't trust myself for a while," Syaoran continued.  
  
"The cards pick up on the feelings of whoever controls them," Eriol said, looking towards the sky. "I should know."  
*  
Three hours later, and a very tear-filled reunion later, the group decided that they were hungry, so they left for a local restaurant for lunch. Halfway through, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero decided that they had other things to do when Touya showed up as their new weightier.  
  
"Can I get you anything.. Hey, what is that Chinese gaki doing here?" He stated, showing obvious signs that he was worried.  
  
"Touya, he's just helping me on some homework. Trust me," she replied, looking him in the eye.  
  
Touya seemed to catch a hint, then promptly decided to leave, leaving the two alone.  
*  
The sunset was beautiful above the wind-swept lake. Sakura was busy twirling around in small circles, Syaoran looking on from beneath a tree. She stopped, staring at the beautiful painting in front of her, almost losing her balance due to the constant spinning.  
  
In a flash, Syaoran was beside her, holding out a hand if she needed it. She closed her eyes and said, "It feels so good to act eleven again!"  
  
Syaoran laughed, sitting down on the grass. "What is we going to do tomorrow in school?" he asked, looking up at her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "I think another field trip," she replied, sitting down also.  
  
Silence. She laid her head down on his shoulder and let out a small, content sigh. "What's the deal with us?" Syaoran asked, almost nervously.  
  
"Depends. Do you still love me?" She replied.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you do!" She turned her head to look into his eyes. "And so do I."  
  
"I hope you love yourself." Syaoran suppressed a laugh.  
  
"You know what I mean." She closed her eyes. "What's in store for the future?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."  
  
A figure appeared beside the tree that Syaoran had been under before, his back to the trunk, looking over them.  
  
"Really now? Are you sure that you'll be here for that?" Sakura asked, starting to shake.  
  
"I'm here for good this time," Syaoran replied, laving his fingers with hers. "Besides, after my exit a week ago, I'm surprised that they haven't called me yet."  
  
The figure was joined by a second, one that was shorter. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," the figure replied.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Naoko, when you have your eyes open, you can catch anything."  
  
Naoko sighed. "Eian, you didn't have to break up with her last night though. Even if she didn't remember.."  
  
"I know, I know. It couldn't be helped." Eian turned to leave. "Besides, my dreams are never wrong."  
  
"Well, how much did you know?" Naoko tilted her head, slightly confused at his reply.  
  
"Oh, that it had been the fourth year anniversary of the break up," he started to leave. "And the rest you don't need to know."  
  
Naoko watched the two for a moment, before turning to follow Eian. "What don't I need to know?"  
  
*Fin  
  
Well, that's it. First off, I'm surprised that I was able to write this in one week and get each chapter up within a day of the previous chapter.  
  
Second, I hope that you know why I chose 'Shades of Gray' for the title. If not this is why:  
It fit my mood when I started the fic.  
  
Third, I hope you don't mind the change of names for this part. Halfway through, I noticed that the plot had changed a little from what I had hoped that it would be, (_although it is pretty darn close,_) I still found that it met my approval, but don't be surprised if one day I pop up and say that I rewrote it.  
  
Fourth, I hope that all standard deci's apply. I don't care if you use Eian, since he lives in my head.  
  
Fifth, I'm high on pixi styx, so that's why I seem so off right now.  
  
Sixth, I have a contest thingie ready. Shh.. my big sis don't need to know about it, since I gave it to her for a Sailor Moon fic. It's below the lyrics. Check it out!  
  


Ja!  
  
*_Celes  
  
Artist: M2M   
Album: Shades Of Purple   
Title: Everything You Do   
  
  
From the moment you looked at me  
And ever since you called my name  
You've been everything that I've seen  
And know I'm caught up in this game  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
They're trying to build a fence  
By saying that this won't last  
They tell me I don't have a chance  
That everything moves too fast  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
BRIDGE  
That everything you do  
Everything you do  
Everything you do  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
_

  
Alright. If you're reading this, then you might want to try this. We've all had a writers block at one point in time, and I came up with this idea. Get a character from either Card Capture Sakura, Sailor Moon, or (_but not limited to_) Pokemon. Yea yea, Pokemon is OK too. Here's the catch:  
  
It has to be original  
It has to be cool  
It has to be sent in to FF.net and/or me (_E~Mail is on my bio page.._)  
It has to be sent in by July 24.  
  
That gives you more than a month to work. I hope you participate!  
  
As for the prize, I have yet to figure that one out. I do know that it will be sent through the mail, though, and no, it's not cash.  
  
'Till then!


End file.
